Til We Meet Again
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: idk. i suck at summaries and titles. Bardock survived and raised a Saiyan girl that he rescued, but he regrets leaving his home and his sons...Between Garlic Jr Returns and Cell Sagas. If people are out of character i'm sorry, i tried, i really did.
1. Chapter 1

**This is more of a one shot deal. If I get enough people that like it I will continue, but idk. I actually really like this story. My friend said that it's one of my best written. So this is the first chapter. Review if you want more. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer- yeah right. if I really owned DBZ you think i would really be sitting here typing a fanfiction? Only in my dreams do I own. I do own the OC. ^.^  
**

A filthy coward was all I was. Nothing more could explain the shame that ran through me still to this day. I had put all my efforts possible in order to stop the horrid creature, but Frieza still won control. And out of everything that happened that day, I regretted what I had done.

Leaving my planet to the doomed state it was, I was somehow able to escape the death blast that was aimed for me. Then, I fled. I left everything I had ever known to destruction. My life was never the same after that day.

"Bardock? Hey? Are you alright?" I was snapped from my thoughts by a short girl with dark brown hair with black eyes. She was leaning over me where I sat, her long brown monkey tail wiggling behind her.

"I'm fine, Amaya." I sighed.

She smiled lightly, knowing full well what I was thinking of. My life had a drastic change from back then. When I had escaped the blast, all I remembered was awaking in a small space pod with a small girl wrapped in my arms.

Of course, after some time, I remembered that the baby's mother had saved me at the last second and asked me to save her daughter. Chiyo had been one of the young women I had grown up with. She gave up the last space pod for me in hopes to save Amaya and me. I should have stayed to continue the fight, but I chose to flee.

"You're doing it again." Amaya giggled.

I smiled to her. If Kakarot were still alive he would be around her age. I sighed. She was like a daughter to me now. I had raised her from a baby on this small, peaceful planet. I taught her how to fight and defend herself. I was surprised by how quick she picked things up.

I also had taken a stand as a father and made her join the school on this small planet. She learned more and more every day. She had promised me to one day find the location of a planet called Earth so that she could buy a space shuttle and take me there. She hoped to reunite me with Kakarot. But what if he were dead? After all it had almost been 20 years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"Heeellllooooooooo~! Amaya to Bardock! Have you even been listening?" she poked my forehead in hopes of grabbing my attention.

"Sorry. What is it?" I asked her.

"I want to show you something." Amaya grabbed my hand and literally jerked me from my seat. When I regained my balance, she blasted off for the sky. I hastily followed her.

We landed a few miles out next to a large tarp covering something. A smile split her face as she turned to me. A giggled escaped her lips and she skipped to the covered item and pulled the tarp off.

I couldn't believe it. It had to be one of the most expensive and largest space shuttles on the planet! It looked almost completely brand new.

"Amaya." My fatherly instincts took over, "Where did you get the money for this?" I asked sternly.

"Oh, don't have a cow. I've been working on it for a year now. It didn't cost much because it was given to me broken. I only had to pay for the parts." She smiled, "I learned a few weeks ago about how to navigate the Milky Way. By the way, that's the galaxy we are in now. Earth is just a few days travel from here. What do you say? Want to go find this Kakarot?" she asked.

I felt happiness and pride well inside me. I pulled her into a hug and she giggled some more. Out of everything I regretted I would never regret taking this child from that planet. She would have grown up ruthless and evil like all the others, but now she was standing here giggling and squirming from my embrace.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said when she was finally free, "I'm already packed; it's you that is behind. We can leave tomorrow." She nodded cheerfully.

I felt so unlike a Saiyan at that moment, bubbling with joy. A smile spread across my face as I nodded. What if my son was alive? Wouldn't this mean that I would be seeing him in a few days? Though I couldn't make up for his childhood, I could be in his life now. I could pull him from his Saiyan ways and help him settle down like I had.

He didn't have to be a murder like I had. Maybe I could change him into someone like Amaya. Someone who's smile is constantly brightening someone's day. Maybe I could finally be there for him like a father should always be.

I was thinking thoughts like this all the way back to the house. Amaya could tell my sudden change as well. She had this perfect smirk plastered on her face like she had accomplished the impossible, and I thanked her for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short yes. But I didn't know I already had this written on paper. Just had to type it out. :) So here it is. I know. Compared to my first one, my writting as gone down a bit. I tend to do that alot.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! Only Amaya. lol :)  
**

Happiness gushed inside me, like water finally free from the dam holding it. Bardock's eyes were glazed over again, but not out of the normal regret and unhappiness. He was hopeful, excited, almost shaking in glee.

This was our third day in space. The computer had informed me that in less than 2 hours our shuttle would be in Earth's atmosphere.

"Amaya?" Bardock called for me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to my 'father'.

"What will I do if he's not there? Or if he's killed everyone on the planet and left?" he was staring down at his feet now.

I almost felt like slapping him for devastating his joy with such unpleasant thoughts. I didn't though. I shook my head and turned from him. I heard him sigh as he took in my reaction and processed it into his own thoughts.

"I know. You don't like dark thoughts like that, but I can't help but wonder." He finally said after a long pause.

"Well stop wondering and find out. Hold on to your seat." I smiled as I felt the stirring system jerk from my hands.

I hadn't quite got to the point where I could tell Bardock that this shuttle didn't have a landing system because I didn't have enough money to pay for it. This was going to be a rough crash landing, but we're Saiyans, we can survive this. Right?

Bardock caught on to my sudden silence when the ship jerked. He fastened his seat belt and held onto the arm rests. I kept my hands on the stirring system and buckled myself in as the shuttle rocketed for the ground. This was not going to be pretty.

***CRASH***

My head jerked forward and hit the dash. Wow, that was ironic. Sure, Saiyans could survive anything, but a *thunk* to the head and I'm out cold. The last thing I remember was Bardock unbuckling me as he called my name in a frenzy of worry, then everything was black.

What was I to do? She was out cold! My daughter! Out! What if she had brain damage? What if she didn't remember me? I couldn't go around Earth without her! What if I met Kakarot! What was I to do!

Questions kept racing through my brain as I carried Amaya through the barren mountains. She was unconscious with blood running down her face. I had failed as a father. She was hurt because of my selfishness. Tears willed in my eyes. Look at me! A Saiyan crying! But I couldn't help it. She was my daughter, my life, and now she was hurt because of me.

A sudden gust of wind caught me off guard. I fought to keep hold of Amaya and my ground at the same time. I looked to the sky just in time so see a large, unnatural, metal bird landing on a small mountain to my right. A lady with bright blue hair stepped out of the bird's eyes, "Hey! Goku! You okay?" she called, "What's up with the strange get up!"

Goku? Who was Goku? And who was this strange woman? Did the strange metal bird eat her, spit her back out, and make her delirious?

She quickly made her way down the not-so-steep side of the small mountain and headed towards me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight because then I risked Amaya.

"Goku?" the woman finally took in the sight of the girl bleeding in my arms. Then she stared at my face, "You're not Goku."

"I am not. My name's Bardock." I spoke boldly and rough, so not to seem weak.

"Come quickly. We will get her medical attention." She turned back to the bird and headed for it, "I'm Bulma by the way."

As we got closer to the metal beast and she climbed inside, I stopped. She noted my suspicious glare at the unmoving animal.

"Don't worry. It's just a plane. It won't do you any harm." She said, patting the wing. It emanated a hollow sound with every hit.

I dropped my guard slightly then climbed into the other eye of the beast. It took to the skies with little effort.

As we soared above the earth, I noticed that everything was peaceful. Almost as if never touched by the Saiyan race. Where was Kakarot? Was he even alive?

Amaya began to stir. I hugged her tighter, as if in fear of her leaving. Bulma noticed this, "Is she your daughter?"

"Adopted." Simple answers, that was the easiest way to go.

"I wondered why she didn't look like you. How old? She looks around 16."

I shook my head, "24."

"Oh wow. She looks young for her age. What's her name?" she asked, attempting to keep conversation.

"Amaya."

"Wow! Beautiful name."

"Her mother named her before death."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You must have been really close to her."

"Not really." I said.

This confused the blue headed woman, and finally ended the exchange.

The plane landed behind a large dome building. A small gray haired man with glasses and a black cat on his shoulder met us outside as I stepped out with Amaya.

"Why? What do we have here? Bring her in quickly." He said as he rushed through the door. I followed more slowly with Bulma following.

As I laid Amaya on a hard metal table, she stirred again. Her big black eyes opened slightly and she began to cough in deep, painful rasps.

"Amaya!" I called her name worriedly. I was on her left, the side she had hit her head. The blood had already began to crust and harden on her face. My sudden movement made her jump away from me in fear.

Confused, I stepped away. She covered her left eye with her hand, then looked towards me, turning her head more than I thought necessary just to look at me.

"Bardock?" she seemed even more confused than me, as tears came to her eyes.

I hugged her tightly, "It's going to be alright. These people are here to help. Right, Bulma?" I asked the woman, looking for some comfort in her words.

"Of course." The blue haired woman smiled, "Daddy, can you help her?"

The man with the cat nodded as he walked over, "Amaya, is it? I am Dr. Briefs. I'll fix you right up." He smiled.

She nodded slightly, like the movement confused her, "T-thanks." She said softly.

"How about we go out for a little while, Bardock? We'll just be in Daddy's way here." Bulma said.

I stared at her owlishly for a second before nodding, kissing Amaya's head, then following Bulma out.

I finally got a good look at the woman. She must have been just a little older than Amaya with shoulder length, straight blue hair. A slight bulge in her stomach caught my attention. She wasn't fat, no, I wouldn't call it that. Almost like…. Oh! She was pregnant!

"When are you due?" I suddenly asked, not really thinking

"I'm four months at the moment. So probably in about five months, around May." Bulma smiled. She turned to me suddenly and stared, "You look just like him…." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Goku. Besides the scar and darker skin." She said, "You two could be related." She stared a little longer then shrugged, "All well. Let me show you the town! Let's go!"

Bulma beckoned for me and I tagged along behind her out the gates of the dome building.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. Some of you are impatient to see how Bardock and Goku will react when they meet. But I'm sorry. I have no idea how I'm going to write that yet. I have to go talk to my friends and get some help. So just bare with me. This was a chapter I had written in class just randomly. It fits and gives you how Amaya acts and thinks.**

**Special thanks to: SkyGem, arctics165, Smckdwn823**

**Declaimer: Me no own anything but Amaya! :)**

I shivered at every movement. What was going to happen to me? Why did this happen? I didn't think the hit was that hard!

Dr. Briefs moved in front of me. He shined a bright light in my right eye and I flinched away.

"Good." He said, and then moved to my left eye. Nothing. Just darkness.

Bind in my left eye. Again, ironic.

"Nothing?" he asked and I shook my head, "I think it's just trauma. You should get your sight back in a few months." He said, walking to his desk on the right.

'_Now's my chance!_' I thought, '_I heard what humans do when they find others like me!_' I wrapped my tail tighter around my waist, '_They test on others that aren't like them! I can't let him see my tail!_'

I slide off the table. It was hard keeping my balance and depth perception without sight in my left eye, but I managed as best I could.

While the doctor hummed quietly at his desk, I slipped out like a ninja, deeper into the building.

I hung to the left side of the hall so that no one could sneak up on my left side. Half way down the hall, I heard the doctor call my name.

I began to panic as I rushed down the hall. I followed some stairs up to the next level and entered a door way.

It looked like a living room. Someone's home? Must be the doctors!

I heard movement in the kitchen and quickly disappeared into one of the back rooms. I shut the door and turned to find another way out. Only to my surprise, I hit something hard!

Damn it! Who put a brick wall here?

"What the hell? Who are you?" The wall spoke! Oh shit! It was a person!

I stepped back to look at the man. He was Bardock's size and just as muscular. He had raven black hair that spiked straight up, and angry, onyx black eyes.

"Are you deaf? Who are you?" his voice was rough and deep. I suddenly felt like a lost child just found by a scary stranger.

I could hear my name behind the door now. Not only Dr. Briefs calling, but Bardock as well.

The child in me took over, funny considering I was 24, and tears spilled over. This seemed to confuse the man as tears streamed down my face.

He fumbled backwards as sobs escaped my chest and I sank to the floor. The door behind me swung open and arms wrapped around me, pulling me to my feet.

"Amaya! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bardock held me close as my sobs came to a stop.

"Vegeta! What did you do to her!" It was the lady, Bulma.

"Nothing, Woman! Why does everyone think I am the bad guy!" the man growled, and Bulma gave him an 'I wonder why' look.

"Vegeta?" Bardock's voice rumbled angrily in his chest, "_Prince_ Vegeta?" he questioned.

The man smirked, "Well, it seems someone knows of my royal blood line." He stared at my 'father', "Bardock." Was all he said after that.

"Well I'm surprised you remembered me, _My Lord…_." Bardock said sarcastically and tensed as if he was going to lunge.

"How could I forget the low class Saiyan that surpassed most of the elites? And Kakarot's father at that." He met my father's glare with his own.

"Kakarot? You mean, this is Goku's father! Well no wonder I mistook him!" Bulma snapped her fingers. I couldn't see her thanks to Bardock and my blind eye, but I knew she was there. I also felt Bardock stiffen at the mention of this 'Goku'.

Bardock seemed to still though, "Kakarot is here? He didn't kill anyone?" his voice was just a whisper, but everyone heard him.

"When he was just a boy, Goku fell from a cliff into a ravine. He seriously injured his head. He had no memory of Saiyan life and was raised as a human. We cut his tail when he was a child so that he wouldn't hurt anyone by accident." Bulma explained, "He has actually saved the earth multiple times. Even from the big bad Vegeta over here. Cut off his tail and everything, too."

"Humph." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away, "I will defeat him one of these days." He growled.

"Then what of Frieza?" Bardock asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! That fool was taken out long ago by your son." Vegeta smirked.

I looked up to see Bardock's eyes shining with pride, but he didn't say anything.

I pulled away from him, he was surprised at first. I guess he forgot he had been hugging me protectfully this whole time, "But Bardock, you said Vegeta was a mighty and ruthless ruler. Why is his son on Earth living as a human?"

This seemed to snap Bardock's attention back to the present and he narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"I can answer that." Bulma said walking into my view. She patted the slight bulge of her stomach, "Vegeta is the father."

Bardock's eyes widened as he looked from the blue haired woman, to the Prince, and back. Vegeta's face turned a slight pink and he looked away.

"I'm going out to train." The Saiyan prince said and pushed past us.

I turned to Bulma slowly, who was smiling as she watched the father of her baby leave, "Does this mean you won't test on me because I have a tail?" I asked quietly.

"Of course!" she looked offended, "What kinda people do you think we are?" I shrugged, "Is that why you ran away?" I nodded slowly, "Don't worry. We would never hurt you."

"Yeah. They are nice people." Bardock said as he hugged me again.

I giggled and squirmed in his arms. He was getting all fatherly, mushy, and gushy again.

"By the way," Bulma said, pulling our attention back to her, "We are having a get together here tomorrow. Goku and the others will be coming. So you can stay here for the night and see him tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sounds good." I said, ducking out of my father's arms and dancing away from him as he came at me again with a big smile.

"I see where Goku gets it from." Bulma laughed as she left the room, leaving Bardock and me slightly confused.

**You know, I always though Bardock as to be a big teddy bear type. Especially if he had to raise a little girl all by himself. :) So yeah. Well I'll go talk to my friends now so that I can get the next chapter out ASAP! Never thought anyone would actually like this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it took me a long time to get this out, but the chapter's not even finished. You will probably hate me by the time you get to the bottom. You will see why.**

**Special thanks to all those people who have been reading my story and reviewing.**

"Please! Please! Pllllleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee!"

Oh My Gosh! How could she still be going on about this? Couldn't she tell that I was impatient to meet me son?

"No Ama-"

"But Bardock!" Amaya whined, "I just want one little sparring match! Please!"

"But what about your eye?" I turned to her.

She batted her ebony eyes, her left slightly lighter than her right, "You already used that excuse." She smiled.

"I don't want you to get hurt since you can't see out of that eye. Plus, I'm waiting for Kakarot." I said turning from her.

"It's not fair! You are soooo being sexist! I'm leaving and not coming back!"

WAIT! Hold the phone! Rewind! I spun around in my chair just in time to see her brunette head walk out the door. Talking about not fair! She was so stubborn!

"Fine Amaya." I grumbled, knowing she was just around the corner waiting for me to give in.

She bounced around the corner and literally tackled me into a hug, "Thank you!" she smiled from ear to ear, "So where are we gonna train?"

A puffy blonde head poked out around to corner, "The back yard is big enough. Feel free to use it." The woman smiled politely.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Amaya smiled and dragged me out of my seat. I felt like I was a rag doll as she forced me down the stairs and out the back door. I couldn't exactly make her stop. She was just too happy, which made me happy as well.

Amaya let go off my arm and floated into the air. She turned to me with her tail wiggling behind her, "What now?"

"You sure your eye isn't bothering you? You're worrying me." I said, floating up to meet her.

"Oh I'm fine. I need to learn how to fight like this anyways." Her smile suddenly went serious as she took a fighting stance.

"Okay…. But I'm going easy on you." I said and took my position as well.

Amaya's eyebrows scrunched together and her tail stopped wiggling. She probably wasn't happy that I was going to go easy on her.

Her fists suddenly lit up and she shot two energy blasts at me. I dodged them easily, but she was quick. From behind me, she hit my back with another.

"Oof!" she had knocked the air out of me. Smart girl. I turned to her leisurely.

"You fail." she glowered.

I took up my stance again with a grin, "Let's see what you got."

She made a cute angry face that made me want to laugh, but I decided that wouldn't be best.

Amaya took a long slow breath while floating upwards. I knew what was coming next. She didn't like close combat. But if she tried to do what I knew was coming, her blasts could go anywhere considering her blind eye.

She poised her hands out in front of her. She smiled lightly.

"Amaya." I said in a fatherly tone, but too late. She let loose a fury of blasts.

To my surprise, none of them strayed. All of them whizzed towards me. I braced myself and took the entire load head on. This was nothing compared to her strength when she was actually pissed.

When the dust settled, Amaya was sitting on the ground in front of me panting, "Wore yourself out didn't you?"

"Oh be quiet." She huffed.

I grinned, dusted myself off, and headed towards her.

Abruptly, something hit me, knocking me backwards. What the hell was that! That energy blast was way too strong to come from the exhausted Amaya.

A man landed beside my daughter. He looked almost exactly like me just with lighter skin and a strange orange get up. Could this be Kakarot? It had to be!

"Are you hurt?" Kakarot asked Amaya.

"Ummmm, no." she said, tilting her head, confused.

"Good. Looks like I came in time." He turned to me, "How could you try to hurt a defenseless girl?"

What? What was he talking about? Maybe he had mistaken the sight he had seen. It probably looked pretty bad with me walking up to a seemingly hurt girl sitting on the ground.

"Hold up-" I went to explain.

"If you want to fight someone, try taking on me." He said defensively.

Oh gosh! How could I possibly fight my own son when he didn't even know who I was? Things couldn't get any worse….. Unless he was stronger than me…. Shit. He defeated Frieza, of course he was….

"Calm down, Kakarot. Let me-"

"Only my friends can call me that, and you are not my friend." He suddenly powered up.

Wow this was going downhill fast…

"I just need to expl-"

"This is no time for talk. Let's fight!" Kakarot cut me off again. This was really starting to get on my nerves.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Amaya stand up with the most annoyed look on her face and something clenched in her fist. She reared back and let it fly.

A small white stone 'thunked' against Kakarot's head. He immediately dropped his guard and grabbed his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he turned to her.

"_First off,_ I am NOT defenseless! _Second!_ Bardock is trying to tell you that he wasn't trying to hurt me! Are you completely dense or what!" Amaya shouted at him.

Kakarot looked taken aback. Then again, he did just get told off by the girl he was trying to protect. He blinked a few times, then suddenly laughed a goofy laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. Guess I just sensed a new power level that seemed pretty high and just wanted a good fight. Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled, "Not to mention, the last guy that came here that looked like me, tried to plant this weird tree thing."

**And that's where it ends. I have no idea how to make Goku react. If you have ideas feel free to message me. If you want to yell at me and be pissed, I understand. Go for it. Thanks again for reading. I will try to figure out what to do next.  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Continued

**Okay I have some explaining to do. I realize on the summery I had put 'between Frieza and Cell Saga's', I hadn't realized that between those two is the Return of Garlic Jr. So for more detail I have decided to tell you it is between the GJ Saga and the Cell Saga. **

**To ShugoAqua:**

**To answer your questions, I feel they gave Bardock the future sight **_**because**_** he was going to die. Since he didn't die in my story, I made it like he never had the visions in the first place. Plus, I don't see the fun in typing about someone who can see the future. It just doesn't really strike me as a fun character trait. Sorry if it makes you not want to read my story anymore, but this is how I feel. **

**To SkyGem:**

**Thank you for the awesome review. It made me happy when I read it. Hope you like the rest of the chapter. And thanks bunches for reviewing on every chapter so far. :)**

**Special thanks to everyone who has been putting my story on their alerts. I would name you all, but I accidently deleted all the e-mails that told me who you are and I don't know how to get them back lol.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_Kakarot looked taken aback. Then again, he did just get told off by the girl he was trying to protect. He blinked a few times, then suddenly laughed a goofy laugh and scratched the back of his head._

"_Sorry. Guess I just sensed a new power level that seemed pretty high and just wanted a good fight. Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled, "Not to mention, the last guy that came here that looked like me, tried to plant this weird tree thing."_

Continuing:

"So if you're not here to take over the earth, then who are you?" Kakarot finally asked me.

He had changed from ready to fight, to calm and happy so quick it kinda confused me. I took a deep breath and answered him, "I'm Bardock. Your father."

Kakarot was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly he clenched his stomach in laughter, "Oh nice one." He laughed, "My father. Hahaha. That's a good joke."

I was hurt. Did it really seem that impossible for me to be his father?

He caught his breath and stood up straight, "Okay, now, so who are you really?" Kakarot asked.

"You bird brained idiot, Kakarot. He's not lying." Vegeta was leaning against the door frame of the house, "Bardock is your father."

"Oh." Kakarot seemed to believe Vegeta more than me, "Sorry. I thought he was dead." He laughed again. Then he walked towards me and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Father. My name, here on Earth, is Goku." He smiled.

"Goku." I acknowledged and smiled back. I had been thinking for so many years, 'If only I could have held you just once in my arms.' And, now, here I was shaking the hand of the young man he had become.

I let go of his hand and motioned to the young woman, who was now heading our way, "And that's Amaya, your adopted sister."

Goku turned to her, "Sister?"

Amaya brushed her hair out of her face and smiled widely. She stopped about a foot in front of Goku, and then suddenly, she jumped and hugged him around the neck, "Nice to finally meet you, Brother!"

"Woah! Nice to meet you too." Goku laughed.

"Okay, this family reunion is nice and all, but it's hot out here." Vegeta grumbled, "Where are the others anyways?"

Amaya let go of Goku and bounced over so that she was standing next to me.

"Krillin and Gohan are on their way. Actually," he turned and looked to the sky, "that's them."

I looked up just in time to see two people land just a few feet away. One was a short guy, probably Goku and Amaya's age, with a shiny bald head and a strange orange jump suit. The other was the same size, but probably only around the age of eight or so. He had long, messy, black hair in a pony tail and a face that reminded me a lot of Goku. He had on more normal cloths, some blue shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Ummm, hey Goku, who's the old guy that looks like you?" the bald one ask.

Old? Who was he calling old?

"Krillin, Gohan, this is my father, Bardock, and my adopted sister, Amaya." Goku introduced us.

"What?" Krillin looked as if he had taken a blow to the face, he was so surprised.

"Bardock, Amaya, this is my best friend, Krillin, and my son, Gohan." Goku finished and my jaw dropped. His son? I was a grandpa and didn't even know it!

"Ummm, nice to meet you, sir and ma'am." Gohan said shyly.

He was so well mannered too! I thought happily. I couldn't imagine how that little boy on Planet Vegeta had become such a fine man with a family of his own.

Amaya walked over to Gohan and held her hand out, "Hello, you can just call me Amaya. You don't have to be so formal." She smiled and he answered with a quick nod and shook her hand.

"Well, let's go in. I'm starving!" Goku announced loudly as Amaya turned to him.

"Yeah. I can second that!" Krillin approved and they headed in.

"Yeah, me too!" Gohan and Amaya said at the same time.

I just laughed. Goku had accepted us into his family so easily. I was relieving to know he hadn't grown up in the Saiyan ways. I owed a lot to this peaceful little planet for giving him such a happy life.

Everyone was already inside when I saw Gohan poke his head out the door, "You coming, Grandpa?"

I felt joy flood me as he called me 'Grandpa', "Oh yeah." I smiled and followed him into the house.

**Better ending to the chapter? :) Now I really don't know what to type next. Any of you think I should type at least a few more chapters? If so, of what? I'm up for ideas.**


End file.
